


If I Knew It Was Gonna Break Your Brain, I'd Never'a Said It

by AuthorOutOfTime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, big dorks kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorOutOfTime/pseuds/AuthorOutOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short, quick, first kiss fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Knew It Was Gonna Break Your Brain, I'd Never'a Said It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMeaningofHaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【盾冬盾】如果知道会让你难堪，我永远不会说 (又名：初吻这件小事)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841503) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



> Thank you for reading! I almost didn't post this. I don't know, I don't really think it's very good. I wrote this as an incentive for TheMeaningOfHaste to write a paper. It's super short, and unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

“Dammit, Buck…” Steve muttered, looking up at the bag of beans sitting on the top shelf and sighing in frustration. He sometimes wondered if Bucky forgot that he was the one who did most of the cooking, since Bucky worked longer hours. How was he going to reach the top shelf? He didn’t want to stand on a chair. Last time he did that, he almost fell. The last thing they needed was another hospital bill. He turned and looked around the kitchen. There had to be something he could use to reach them. His eyes settled on a wooden spoon. Maybe he could reach the beans if he poked at them with the spoon and made them fall.

Steve was in the middle of cursing a blue streak and succeeding in only pushing the beans further back when Bucky walked into the kitchen, already stripped down to his undershirt, suspenders handing at his sides, a grin tugging his plush lips up just at the corners.

“Got a problem there, Stevie?” he asked.

“You put the beans up on the top shelf. How m’I s’posed to make dinner when I can’t even reach the top shelf?” Steve demanded, glaring.

“We’re goin’ out tonight. C’mon. We’re goin’ to Coney Island.” Bucky sauntered up and reached over Steve’s head, plucking the bag of beans down and dropping them in Steve’s hand.

“I wasn’t gonna cook the beans tonight anyway. They gotta soak. And we can’t go out tonight,” Steve said, following Bucky into their shared bedroom.

“Why not? We just paid the rent. I’ve been working extra hours ‘cause its lighter longer. We deserve a night out. We’ll get hotdogs and sodas and sit on the pier. You can bring your sketchbook and draw people.” Bucky was already bent over a pile of clothes, looking for something that wasn’t too badly wrinkled.

Steve swallowed thickly and tried not to look at the graceful curve of Bucky’s back and bum. Bucky turned and grinned at him again, his hair flopping over his eyes. “What’cha waitin’ for? Change your clothes. Put on somethin’ nice! I’m takin’ ya out.”

“You’re – what?” Steve said weakly. He wasn’t that obvious, was he? He thought he was hiding it well. It had been there for years, since he began to realize what his dick was for, but he swore to himself he’d never let Bucky find out. It was dangerous, feeling like that, but he couldn’t help it. He accepted that he was going to spend the rest of his life pining over someone he could never have.

“I’m takin’ you out,” Bucky said, standing and putting his arms through the sleeves of a shirt. He left it hanging open and went in search of something for Steve to wear. Steve’s clothes were always at least in some semblance of order, and Bucky found a clean shirt quickly. He dropped it over Steve’s shoulder as he went to comb his hair back into place. “What’re ya waitin’ for, Stevie? You think I don’t wanna take my best guy out?”

“Your –what?” Steve asked again.

“S’at all you can say? Get dressed. Do you need help or somethin’?” Bucky took the shirt from Steve’s shoulder and held it in front of him.

Steve didn’t move. Had Bucky just said –

“If I knew that was gonna break your brain, you punk, I’d never’a said it,” Bucky said softly, with none of the joking manner he usually possessed.

Bucky was close, too close. Steve could smell the last wisps of the cologne he always wore, the cigarette he’d smoked on the way home, and the sweat that would stay with him until he took the time to shower. “Buck, I – ”

“No, it’s okay, Stevie. I just thought… Never mind. Get dressed.” Bucky turned to step away.

“Bucky, wait,” Steve said, snaking a hand out and catching Bucky’s wrist. His fingers wrapped tightly around and he could feel Bucky’s pulse hammering.

They stared at each other for a long moment, their breath the only sound apart from the street sounds filtering through curtains that covered the open window.

“Okay,” Steve muttered finally, more to himself than to Bucky. He stepped in closer to Bucky’s body, cupped a hand around Bucky’s neck, and pressed their lips together.

Bucky sighed and melted into the kiss, like he’d been waiting for it his whole life, because he had been. It was always Steve, ever since they were kids. His arms went around Steve’s slight shoulders and he anchored him against his chest.

Steve’s hand was busy carding through the short hairs at the back of Bucky’s neck, while his other rested on Bucky’s hip. When Bucky took control of the kiss, teasing his tongue along the seam of Steve’s mouth, Steve sighed, allowing Bucky to lick into his mouth. Bucky tasted of black coffee and something else that Steve could only assume was purely Bucky, something warm and wonderful, and dammit why did it take them so long to do this?

Bucky broke the kiss, looking down at Steve with a smile that Steve would have sworn could have powered New York City.

“We don’t need to go out tonight,” he murmured, cupping Steve’s cheek. “We can stay in. See what happens.”

 “I’d like that,” Steve said as he wound his arms around Bucky’s waist, leaning up to press their lips together again. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading. Come visit me at blackcamouflagewarpaint.tumblr.com and cry about these two big old dorks!


End file.
